Bumpity and Tweazle
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 16a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = September 27, 2008 |Image file = Ep16AS13.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Good Knight Bedtime |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Here Comes McKenna}} is the first part of the sixteenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary It's a beautiful spring day, so the Care Bears decide to all start spring cleaning. Oopsy ask Share if she needs any help, but when she declines, Oopsy decides to look elsewhere. As he walks away, he sees Share hiding behind a tree and then in a mailbox. When he realizes he keeps passing Share over and over, the Share in the mailbox runs away and disappears into a wall. The real Share ask if he's doing alright, but Oopsy says he's confused. Oopsy sits down on a bench and watches Grumpy use the leaf blower, only to realize a second Grumpy is sitting right beside him. They scream when they notice each other, causing Oopsy to bump into the real Grumpy. The fake Grumpy turns into Funshine before disappearing. Oopsy tries to explain to Grumpy, Funshine, and Cheer what he keeps seeing, but they don't believe him until Cheer points out the second Grumpy and Funshine hiding in a tree. The Care Bears manage to corner the fake Care Bears, causing them to transform into their true forms. The nimbits explain that they got lost from this cloud school, so they disguised themselves as Care Bears to fit in. Grumpy says he'll use his Weatherscope to try and find the cloud school, while the other bears try to make the nimbits feel welcomed. The nimbits decide to try and help the Care Bears with their spring cleaning by creating wind, but accidentally cover Care-a-Lot in a thick fog. The Care Bears panic when they can't see each other and all hide. Tweazle finds Share, who lights up her belly badge so that she can see. The other bears follow Share's example, and use their belly badges to see where everyone is. Cheer, Share, and Funshine then use their belly badges to create a huge fan. True Heart, Tenderheart, and Funshine then use their badges to get the fan moving. The fan blows away the fog, and the Care Bears all cheer. Grumpy shows up and announces that he found Tweazle and Bumpity's cloud school. Their school cloud is a cloud with the face of an old man. Tweazle and Bumpity explain all the things they learned in Care-a-Lot, and their school cloud agrees to let them stay. Errors * When Cheer shows up, her bow is incorrectly colored. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep16AS1.png * The clone of Grumpy is drawn with eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep16AS3.png * The straps to Tenderheart's backpack are missing. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep16AS6.png * When True Heart, Tenderheart, and Funshine use their belly badges, most of True Heart's badges are missing the inside heart and all of them are incorrectly colored yellow. Some of Tenderheart's hearts are also incorrectly colored yellow. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep16AS7.png * When celebrating the fan's success, Wish is incorrectly colored as Oopsy. She's even wearing her star barrette, but it's colored the same shade as her fur. Two Share Bears can be seen on screen, while the one in background has a magenta start belly badge, and two Champ Bears can also be seen. There is another orange bear in the background that doesn't have a belly badge. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep16AS8.png * In the end scene, Lova-a-Lot is missing her ponytail and scarf. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep16AS12.png Trivia * This is the second time Waterfall Cloud is shown to be above Care-a-Lot, the first time was in Case of the Grumpies. * This is the second appearance of the nimbits, the first was in Flower Power. Even though this episode occurs after Flower Power, chronologically the events must have occurred earlier, as this is the first time the Care Bears meet Bumpity and Tweazle, while in Flower Power, the bears already knew the nimbits. * Share refers to Tweazle by her name, even though the nimbits never introduce themselves. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes